Franz/Gallery/Season 2
Images of Franz in the second season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. ''Together Again 'Part 1' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Sissi - 1.jpg|Franz with the unconscious Sissi in the bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 1.jpg|"''Oh, my darling Sissi, I promise you. I'll do anything to wake you up." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Sissi - 2.jpg|"And once I do, I'll make sure that things go back to normal." Franz talks to waking her up. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 1.jpg|''Ludwig:'' "Franz, the Baroness. She knows someone who can help us." Ludwig and Von approaches to Franz with Sissi, still in bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 2.jpg|''"Who was that?"'' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig - 2.jpg|''Baroness Von Tollet: "''She knows a lot about the bond between magic and nature." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 3.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 4.jpg|"Huh?" Franz checking the rope bracelet which Grandma Ida made it. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 3.jpg|Franz, Ludwig and the rest of the gang including Von, Ilary, Lulu, and Nut seeing the unconscious Sissi in bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 5 with Ludwig.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 6.jpg|''Ludwig: "''Franz." Franz watching Ludwig approach him. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 7 with Ludwig.jpg|"I'm sure. If this is our only chance for wake her, then I have to be the one to see through the end, for Sissi." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 8 with Ludwig.jpg|"Besides, I won't exactly be alone. They're coming with me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 4.jpg|''Baroness Von Tollet:'' "Captain will go with you." Von along with Shadow, Flick, Pegaso, Ludwig and Franz. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 5.jpg|"Do you think Grandma Ida can make him a man again?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig and Franz.jpg|Franz nodding yes in agreement along with Ludwig and Pegaso. Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Johann in a Confrontation.jpg|Franz in a heated confrontation with Johann, grabbing his wrist. 'Part 2' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Together Again - Part 2 from Season 2 Promo.jpg|Franz and Sissi smiling with the moonlight at the end. ''The Lovers in Possenhofen'' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 48 - Franz.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 48 - Franz and Sissi's Kiss - 1.jpg|Sissi and Franz in a true love's kiss at sunset. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 48 - Franz and Sissi's Kiss - 2.jpg|Sissi and Franz's kiss with the moonlight at the end. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 48 - Franz and Sissi's Kiss - 3.jpg|Sissi and Franz's kiss with a golden heart-designed frame at the end. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries